Adrenaline
by Flyleaf799
Summary: Settling back into there former lives took time, but it would be possible. Some things would never be the same. Old memories from the unignorable carnival were everpresent. Now a new unseen danger threatens them once again. ShizNat MaiTate AkaneKazuya
1. Reverie

CO-WRITTEN BY-DubhRi

**ShizxNats, MaixTate, AkanexKazuya**

* * *

_"...Furniture warehouse where our prices are so low, you probably won't believe us the first time we tell you! We'll have to repeat what we just said! You can't find better quality..." _

The radio's old speakers screeched the ad, alerting one crimson haired woman it was time to get up. She slid her hand across the night stand, positioned at the right of the bed, and proceeded in slamming down the on/off switch before she opened her eyes. She had no desire to wake up, and was fully considering the option of blissfully ignoring all responsibilities and continuing her much needed slumber.

"Damn it all..." She mumbled almost inaudibly, arising from the small, practically ancient, bed of her apartment. "Why the hell does this meeting have to be so early!?"

Lime colored eyes shot open as she leapt out from beneath her numerous sheets and onto the floor. Sugiura Midori shook her head violently in a vain attempt to wash away her drowsiness. She managed an apprehensive glance at her alarm clock; the thing was so old it may have sounded at the wrong time... _again_.

The last time this occurred she was three and a half hours late for an extremely important job interview. At that point in life she was out of work and the landlord was threatening to disconnect her power. Once Midori arrived her application was promptly rejected. This resulted in (had to have been the sixth time it had happened) her moving back in with one extremely pissed school nurse. Youko chewed her out for an entire month, non stop.

Midori sighed as relief swept through her. She had a good forty-five minutes before it would become necessary to leave. So with a slightly annoyed yawn she made her way to the bathroom.

Crumpled paper, empty beer cans, and all other assortments of trash littered the thick burgundy carpet. As Midori cleared the gap towards her destination, creating a path by sliding the articles away with her foot, she heard a low creak. Jumping slightly Midori whirled around. Murky green orbs met her gaze and a sly smile played across the intruders lips.

"Hm, did I frighten you Sugiura-sensei?" Yuuki Nao stood before the older woman, absent mindedly plucking at her fingernails.

"Gah! Don't do that Nao-chan!" Midori snapped, "Also... what's with the 'Sensei'?" The scarlet haired middle school girl shrugged, still staring at her untrimmed cuticles, "Well you are going to be my teacher one day, right?"

It was at that moment the memories of there previous night came flooding back to her. '_Heh, I'm guessing she's still mad.' _

* * *

_"Midori! What the hell are you doing?!" Nao shrieked, a look of pure rage plastered on the fifteen year olds face. Two women, who were beyond any doubt intoxicated, lay sprawled across the floor. "Heya Nao-chan! Why'r ya back so early?" The former HiME of justice managed to slur the question._

_Violet-blue eyes snapped open_ as _Midori spoke. Sagisawa Youko leapt to her feet, but immediately fell backwards into the floral pattern sofa. Her level of intoxication obviously surpassed the now hysterically giggling teacher on the floor. _

_Youko opened her mouth as if to speak then clamped it shut and flung her arm towards the fuming girl at the doorway. She seemed utterly at a loss for words. So she remained in that position, her brows knitting together in an awkward thought. "Y-Youko ya need ta lay off' a the drinkin! I don' think you can even talk right!" Midori began flailing her legs as another fit of laughter over took her. _

_A deafening growl silenced the scene and the two older women stared apprehensively at Nao. "Midori you trashed our apartment!!" She roared, pointing towards the ground. "T-trashed...?" Yellow-green hued eyes scanned the living room they now occupied. It took her a moment to actually comprehend the words but Nao was right. _

_The floor was strewn with garbage, there recliner had toppled over, the book shelf's contents were scattered every where, and the carpet was damp with spilled alcohol, its smell polluting the air. "Aww shit..." Youko finally sputtered. Nao stomped towards the mystified women. _

_"Get up." _

_"Uh, y-yeah, ok..." _

_The girl who was formerly known as 'Juliet' pulled her drunken roommate from the ground, shaking her head. _

_"I'm gunna have to clean this up, aren't I?" _

_Midori had a look of shock on her face, "Nuh uh! I'll do it!" As the promise was uttered she began to stumble over to the dark violet haired school nurse. "Youko, ya better crash here tonight! I wouldn't want ya driven now!" she smirked. Midori was answered with a simple nod and Youko rolled lazily on her side. _

_"So... what time is it?" _

_"It's __midnight__!" _

_"Oh... wow." _

_"Midori." _

_"Yeah Nao-chan?" _

_"Just go to bed." _

_"Ya sure?!" _

_"Yep, we will just have to deal with this in the mourning." _

* * *

"Hey, about last night..." Midori started apologetically. 

"Forget it. If you don't hurry the hell up you're going to be late." Nao finished, flicking her wrist as if to brush the crimson haired girl off. Midori sighed, shrugging her shoulders and opening the bathroom door. As she stepped inside, flipping the light switch on, she began to reminisce upon the events of the past few months.

Nao had begun sharing this apartment with Midori because she wanted to get away from Fuuka academy and the fact that her and her mother had practically gone broke. The twenty-five year old smiled, '_Despite everything we have become pretty good friends, since...' _Midori shook her head; she didn't want to think about that. None of the former HiME did...

Undressing quickly she hopped into the shower, closing its plastic and cloth curtains. Midori shuddered at the initial contact between her feet and the freezing porcelain of the tub. With a slight turn of the knob, warm water fell from the spout. She ran a slender hand through her bangs, which now clung to her face. It had been exactly one year since the carnival and Midori still couldn't bear to even think about it. Every time the thought crossed her mind fear would well up inside her. Midori truly felt as though it wasn't over yet. No matter how many times she would tell her self, '_No, you're just being paranoid.'_

For the second time that day Sugiura Midori let an exasperated sigh pass her lips. At that moment she made a firm resolve to focus on matters of much more importance. Such as what to wear in order to appear professional and still pass off the 'seventeen' look. Inwardly smiling at that, she continued her shower in peace.

* * *

Thunder clapped a crossed the vast sky, a white streak of lighting plummeting down to the earth. Kuga Natsuki glanced quickly toward the cause of noise. She was racing toward Fuuka Academy on her sleek crimson ducati. She wore a black helmet with sapphire strands of hair protruding from the back. To complete her outfit she wore a black leather body suit with blood red stripes running down either side. And finally a small, tight fitting jacket that covered the topmost portion of her torso. 

The weather made it increasingly difficult to ride as she sped along the cliff side road that over looked the ocean. Rain droplets obscured her vision as they splattered violently against her visor. The street was also quite slick, as Natsuki rounded the bend, almost lost her balance and nearly slid into the rocky cliff at the right. Natsuki let out an inaudible growl of frustration at making such a stupid mistake. Usually, in weather such as this, Natsuki was an excellent rider; however, it didn't help much that she was lost in deep thought.

It was the first day of the school week and the night before she had angrily agreed to go to a movie with Mai (thankfully avoiding another karaoke party). Sitting not far from them she had noticed a couple that seemed extremely fond of each other. As time went on, Natsuki began to wonder if she would ever be able to be like that. With the festival being over and all there should be no reason why she couldn't.

Then, as always, when she thought about herself and relationships, Shizuru seemed to immediately come to mind. It wasn't as if she had tried not to to put it out of her head because she had many, many times. But no matter what, she still saw the smiling visage of her closest friend.

Natsuki seriously pondered the idea of her physically ever being able to be with another woman. To her it seemed absurd, until she thought of Shizuru. Once she did it all seemed to make sense. Still Natsuki's stubborn persona shook her back into her own state of normalcy and the girl attempted to ignore or banish her own feelings at that point.

And now was an intense moment of relationship pondering and Shizuru's face came up more clearly then most and it was extremely difficult to remove. In fact it was so difficult that she was concentrating on it more then the road and was slowly sliding into the opposite lane. The only thing that saved her from a bloody and tragic accident was the blaring car horn that awoke her from her reverie.

The emerald eyed girl quickly, veered into her lane as the young man in the car shouted as much profane language as he could at her until they were out of hearing range.

For the second time in less then ten minutes she cursed at herself for carelessly riding and letting her emotions make an everyday activity become dangerous.

But yet after another couple minutes she slowly slipped back into her bitter dismal thoughts of relationships that matched the weather, and slowly let it re-consume her.

Had Natsuki been more alert and her normal self she would have registered the black car behind following behind her at a safe distance. She may have seen the car and been suspicious but she was too lost in thought.

She still, however, would not have heard the man in the car mutter into his earpiece. Mutter words that would confirm any suspicion, words such as "Target One still on the move, destination: Fuuka Academy."

* * *

**A/N: **This took forever, haha. Please review and tell us what you thought!

**(9/30) EDITING**

**Flyleaf799 and DubhRi**


	2. After Redemption

**A/N: **I know it's a little quick to be posting chapter two, but we already had it done. Ok, hope you like it. This is kind of our first fanfic, so I'm wondering if it's any good.

Reviews would be extremely appreciated! Tell us what you would like to see happen! And we'll love you forever!

Haha,

**Flyleaf799 and DubhRi**

* * *

Thick ashen clouds filled the sky on this particular Monday mourning. Large drops of chilling rain came down heavily on the rooftops of the student apartments and surrounding buildings of Fuuka University. Turning the elegant campus into a dismal gray scene. It always seemed as though this weather changed people's perceptions about things. An unusually elated being would some how revert to a cold or angry exterior. 

One frightfully calm nineteen year old stared vacantly out of her dorm window and loud footsteps pounded against the floor board. Shizuru sat, with the perfect posture of a born and raised Kyoto woman, at the edge of her desk chair. The continued noise of rustling papers, hurried movement, and what she believed to be frustrated growling, emanated from the bedroom. Yet it did nothing to disrupt her thoughts.

"Fujino!"

"Y-yes, Suzushiro-san?" Shizuru jumped in slight shock, the answer to her former 'rival' barely passing her lips.

"Come on, class starts in ten minutes!"

"Alright. I'll be out in a moment."

The busty blonde stood with her hands placed hot-headedly on her hips at the doorway. For one reason or another Suzushiro Haruka lingered there. '_Is there something more you wish to say?'_ The words rose in her throat, but she was incapable speaking them. Shizuru managed to form her lips into that usual fake smile, accompanied by a slight tilt of the head. Haruka's expression of annoyance suddenly fell.

It was something the chestnut tressed beauty wasn't accustomed to. That much she understood fully. A deep uneasy look buried underneath, uncanny, fiery violet orbs. As crimson finally met the other girls gaze, were she was obviously attempting to mask her broken down interior, Shizuru gracefully stood. Continuing this staring contest would bring her physical pain, she was sure of it.

"I just have to collect my things and then I will meet you there." Shizuru struggled to lace her voice with as much reassurance as possible.

A few dreadfully long seconds of silence passed between them until Haruka finally caved. Nodding solemnly, she leaned down to retrieve the textbooks she had placed on the floor. Haruka swiftly tucked them under her arm and turned to exit. But abruptly stopped, and then turned back, violet eyes fixated towards the floor boards.

"Just don't be late ok."

Crimson widened in surprise.

"Ara, ara! How truly kind of you to be worring about my attendance record!"

"Hah! Me be worried about you? That's insatious!"

"Hmm, I believe you meant hilarious Haruka..."

A scarlet blush crossed her cheeks as she stomped indignantly and shot her head to the side. "Humph." Was Shizuru's only answer. _Still much too proud to admit your mistakes... You never change..._

'Goodbyes' were exchanged and the snow colored door was closed with a simple click. So Shizuru was alone, which was exactly what she had desired.

The days were beginning to pass with excruciating, inert slow-moving. Honestly Shizuru began to feel as though time had slammed on the brakes and slid into a brick wall. But all of this certainly didn't mean she wasn't utterly busy. All in all, collage life would be best compared to a tornado. As it pulled you in, devoured each moment, until the entirety of your life revolved around it. Every ounce of her energy and thought process had to be focused on her school work. This wasn't the sole problem Shizuru faced though. Because there were, unavoidable, distractions.

For one reason or another, things between her and Haruka had become... honestly- _awkward. _The two needed to resolve there problems, what ever they may be, quickly. Shizuru prayed they would be able to talk soon; it was beginning to eat away at her conscience. _I-It couldn't be about the carnival. _Shizuru firmly believed this. After the complete mind altering experience with the HiME star, the 'Battle Princesses' and indeed, all who had been drawn into it's web, went through what was called 'The After-Shock of Bliss'. Throughout the course of those few weeks, all was beautiful and majestic. The world appeared incomprehendably bright.

But once this brief time ceased to blind them of there sins, each came crashing back to reality. Shizuru slipped into immediate shock. _How could I have possibly done such horrible things? And for what? The sake of true love?! _

That was laughable. _Love...? More like fucking obsession._ Shizuru gritted her teeth, and clenched her eyes shut tightly. That was an excruciatingly painful thought she had been having quite often recently.

Once the memories of her betrayal completely resurfaced, Fujino Shizuru vowed to some how make amends. Though at that point it seemed extremely unlikely any of them could ever forgive her. But after a few attempts she was rather surprised.

Kikukawa Yukino, reluctantly, admitted that she would rather put the past behind them. No sense in keeping a grudge against someone who was out of there head.

Haruka though was, as would be expected, much harder to reach. The fact being that 'forgiveness' wasn't a true character trait of the former head of the executive committee, resulted in many complications towards Shizuru's pursuit at reprieval. Weeks passed and Haruka ignored Shizuru's existence entirely. Not even the slightest hint of eye contact was made.

But being the ever relentless woman that she was, Shizuru was steadfast in obtaining Haruka's forgiveness. She felt it was time to take a more forceful stand. In a move of abrupt boldness she cornered the headstrong blond after a student council meeting, demanding she be allowed time to explain her actions and seek even limited amnesty for past wrongs. Haruka, infuriated with this, attempted to storm out but again, being extremely persistent, Shizuru would not allow this and in the end Haruka was given no choice but to sit down, shut up, and listen.

From that moment on two people who lived to compete against one another became almost inseparable.

If it had been with anyone else, the former Kaichou wouldn't have found there difficulties so troubling. But Haruka had become the second living person who possessed the ability to see past the mask.

The first, of course, had been Natsuki.

She had been Shizuru's friend for many years and had always been able to see through that defensive shield of subtle sarcasm and image of perfection.

She let out a final sigh, rose from her seat and strode over to a highly polished, as well as very tidy, mahogany desk that sat in the far corner of her room. As she went to gather her books she stopped and went over to her window and opened the richly colored wooden blinds that covered the misted window. Shizuru stared outside and noted the dull colored grey sky and the drizzle of the morning storm. Gathering her things up and looking at the clock she noticed that she was running late and needed to go now.

Only when she had slipped out the door Shizuru realized that she had completely forgoten an umbrella. Unfortunatly she had no time to go back to retrieve it. Of coarse, as luck and fortune would have it, as soon as she stepped out onto the drenched cement, the clouds decided to burst and the uncovered Shizuru was forced to detour through a few very soggy flower beds and hop a few benches to get to the dry cover of the hall where her class would be held.

Shizuru burst into the building and took a moment to catch her breath and make herself look as presentable as possible, considering the downpour she just sprinted through.

The room she entered was fairly deprived of decoration or anything even slightly appealing to the eye. The second she entered the room almost all discussion ceased and all eyes turned to the dripping Shizuru with drenched clothing that clung tightly to her slim frame. As she scanned over the class she could have sworn that over half of them were staring rather longingly at her. It was something Shizuru had grown quite accustomed to.

Shizuru ran a hand through her damp chestnut hair and put on her trademark smile.

Haruka, however was not about to sit around and allow all of these "mature" students drool over the place merely because her friend had just walked in the room!

"HEY!" Haruka yelled in her startlingly familiar executive voice. "Why don't you all pay more attention to your academic career and your future rather then slobbering all over your books just because a girl comes in the room wet?!"

At that all of the onlookers shifted there gaze back to there books and studies embarrassed and ashamed to have been called out in such a manner.

"Fujino, hurry and get up here, you are late enough as it is!" Haruka exclaimed with the same tone as she had used on the now completely silent group of students. Shizuru nodded and suppressed a chuckle as Haruka fell back in her seat, arms crossed, lips pursed.

* * *

"Midori-chan! Glad you could finally join us!" Fumi greeted her with a sing-song tone, clapping her pale hands together. Midori stood at the entrance of a now crowded office. She still held the metal door frame, barely having stepped inside, and a look of slight embarrassment taking hold of her features. 

"Hehe, sorry about this!" Midori quickly bowed her head, and was immediately smacked on her ass by the closing door. "Oww!" she yelped, leaping forward.

Giggling and chuckling erupted from her fellow teachers as she blushed fiercely.

"Ok settle down; Suguira-san would you please take your seat?"

The scarlet tressed woman nodded, some what shamefully, and complied.

"Alright, I think we should begin discussion of plans for the new students who will be arriving early next week!"

"Well classes are filling up fast and-" The tenth grade geometry teacher was interrupted mid sentence.

"Wait! Where is Sagisawa-san?" Fumi scanned the room.

"Oh SHIT!" Midori leapt up, "I forgot about Youko!"

With that she sped out and towards the nearest phone.

* * *

"Suguira's on the move again," Jet black hair swept across the darkly dressed man's face. He turned to watch the woman clumsily bump into a phone booth and begin to dial. A small cell phone was pressed to his ear. The man stood behind a tall, over-bearing, tree. "When shall we make our first move?" 

"_Soon, be patient. If all goes according to plan, we have men ready to ambush them tomorrow night."_ A deep, husky, voice answered. Then with a 'beep' the line went dead.

* * *

**(9/30) Wow.**

**This chapter needed editing, really badly. Anyway, chapter 3 should be done any time now. I Just have to call my co-writer and have him check it out. **

**Flyleaf799**


	3. Dreams of Destruction

_**Well this took a long time to put out! Anyway thank you to the people who reviewed! It make us feel all special inside :)**_

_**Haha...**_

_**Enjoy, I guess...**

* * *

"There is nothing left to hide Natsuki, I truly love you."_

_"S-Shizuru..."_

_Clouded crimson eyes tore through her once again. Her most precious person stood, laying her soul bare, and the girl couldn't speak. Hell, she had no ability to process working intakes of breath. A screaming desire to reach out and touch Shizuru dug at her heart. To embrace her and never let go. Searing heat engulfed Natsuki's chest, 'Where is this coming from?' She clenched her emerald eyes shut tightly, 'No- this can't happen! Not again!' _

_Tall trees surrounded them and for some reason it caused an unusual sensation of claustrophobia in Natsuki. It felt as though her lungs were severely constricted. _

_A high pitched sob caught Natsuki's attention. Whirling around, she met the horrified hazel gaze of Yukino. She was scrapping her fingers across the spot where Haruka had dissipated into nothing. What appeared to be blood had begun to seep out from under her nails. In this sick game of life and death, she had lost. _

_Deep anguish boiled in the pit of Natsuki's stomach. 'Why?' _

_"H-Har-uka-chan…" Yukino squeaked. _

_'Shizuru?' _

_Natsuki shivered, "Oh god, Yukino…" _

_Then for a long while not a sound was made. 'Just like before.' _

_Chestnut tresses splayed about Shizuru's face as a powerful gust of wind tainted the new silence; stars were hidden behind thick, grey clouds. The older woman turned, beginning what would become a gruesome night. Her scarlet naginata shimmered in the dim light. _

_"Wait for me, Natsuki."_

_Her heart stopped mid beat. A soft clap echoed across the cement pathway as she took a step towards Shizuru. 'I won't let her.' _

_"Shizuru! Don't go!" _

_She came to an abrupt halt, turning back slightly towards the shaking girl. Shizuru had one eyebrow raised, a look of amusement playing across her perfect features. _

_"I-I…" Natsuki stuttered, attempting to move forward. _

_Shizuru chuckled, "My Natsuki has something she needs to say?" _

_The cobalt haired girl moved closer, eyes brimming with tears. Her own fierce emotions were shocking the hell out of her. Shizuru's smile finally fell. Natsuki stood close, one hand on her shoulder the other clutching the sleeve of her maroon yukata. _

_Natsuki had become vaguely aware of Yukinos sudden absence, but now wasn't really the best time for questions. _

_"If I hadn't been so damn selfish last time I could have stopped you from destroying yourself." Natsuki began, her husky voice quivering, "I'm so sorry, Shizuru." _

_Deciding to act purely upon impulse, she threw her arms around the older girl's waist, holding her tightly. Shizuru froze, her body tensed as though she were about to be hit. Confusion coursed through Natsuki, causing the rapid pounding of her heart to accelerate to, what she was positive to be a dangerous rate. 'Not really the reaction I expected, hehe...'_

_All else blurred away until each detail of scenery appeared opach and unrecognizable. Shizuru turned slightly, gazing up at the taller girl. Emerald held crimson as they stayed in this position. Natsuki pressed closer, leaning in to bridge the small gap between them. _

_"Shizuru I need y-"

* * *

_

"KUGA NATSUKI!"

"Wh-What?!"

"I don't see why you bother coming to class if you intend to sleep through the entire lesson!"

"I- Well, um…"

Mrs. Uzamaki was new to Fuuka Academy but this was no where near her first year of teaching. When she began in August she announced that she had worked in this business of education for twenty-seven years. The odd thing was she looked to be about thirty. Though that was impossible. Unless three year olds were eligible for collage schooling.

She put a hand to her forehead, her inexplicably wrinkle-free forehead, and sighed.

"I'm afraid that's detention Kuga-san."

"Sure, whatever."

Natsuki shot up out of her seat, realizing the room was empty. She absent mindedly tugged at her uniform's jacket to straighten it out. At that point Natsuki noticed the Geometry teacher was staring at her rather skeptically.

"What?" Natsuki spat.

"There a reason you're blushing?"

"Blushing…?" If heat hadn't welled up to the girls cheeks before, she certainly resembled a tomato now.

'_That dream_?'

Charcoal shaded tresses swept at the air lightly as the stick thin woman spun on her heel, making her way back towards the untidy desk set at the front of the room. Natsuki stood, rooted to the ground, her own sapphire hair hiding her face.

"On second thought, I don't want to know."

Mrs. Uzamaki glanced back at the student, wondering why she hadn't moved.

" Bell rang Natsuki-san, its lunch break."

Natsuki snarled as she threw the bag on the table over her shoulder and stomped through the door. She swore on her bike that she heard the woman grumble "Damn teenagers and there damned angst" as she reached the hallway.

_'Hmm… I need to get out of here.'

* * *

_

_"...The lower back officially starts at the lumbar region..."_

Yuuichi Tate was beyond the point of boredom. He was currently sitting in his fourth period Anatomy class unable to listen to the slow, droning, monotonous voice of the graying man lecturing in the front of the room. It was at least fifteen minutes until lunch and Tate's stomach was beginning to gurgle and make violent noises.

This particular classroom was, quite honestly, the last place most wanted to end up. It was almost completely bare white with sparse decoration. Fluorescent light bulbs cast brilliant, yet overwhelmingly, bright light onto the walls which seemed to reflect upon them with a fiercer intensity.

Harada Chei was sitting in the back row closest to the windows with her head down on her desk. Even though they were a fare distance apart, Tate swore he could hear the girl faintly snoring. 'I don't blame her,' Tate thought to himself.

Light hazel eyes shifted to the other side of the room where a certain orange haired girl sat with the same inattentive look each of there classmates currently possessed. Tate found his gaze shifting towards Mai a lot lately, and when ever he caught himself doing it he would quickly look away and hope that no one had seen him. As always, Tate was incapable of getting the girl out of his mind.

Ever since the so called Carnival occurred, he was truly bothered by how close he had been to it. Some of the people Tate considered closest to him ended up being completely drawn in. Well he really ever only got close to one of the HiME, other than Shiho; and that was Mai. Ever since they met up on that ship, he had grown really close to her, in either a negative or positive way. Tate had seen her both tough and vulnerable, fighting and crying. But seeing the real Mai was a rare occurrence, until the end of the Carnival. Right as death enveloped him and he felt himself disappear before her tear stained violet eyes. If that doesn't bond you with someone, nothing will.

At one point he even thought of asking her out, but then put it off and never ended up getting to it. The true matter was that he didn't know if he could truly "be with her". But it had been eating him up inside and she became the only thing he could think about.

Screeching bells sounded at last and Tate realized that he had been out of it much longer than he realized and rushed to gather his things and go.

Senoh Aoi was franticly attempting to wake a very asleep Chei before the teacher saw. Slamming her palms against Chei's desk, then shaking her violently while whispering, "Chei get up damn it!" seemed to be coming to no avail.

At this Tate chuckled and exited the classroom. With a quick glance back he realized the old man was glaring at him.

* * *

Tate slowly made his way down the hall to lunch and could not help but start to think about Mai and the carnival again. The Carnival, this was something he had begun thinking more and more about. He still could not believe that he had been so close to that nightmare.

As he entered the lunchroom the aroma of semi-decent school lunch hit him as did the roar of the couple hundred students. He went over to the line and soon got his tray of spicy noodles and rice with the little packets of soy sauce and chopsticks on the side.

No sooner did he leave the lunch line then he herd a voice calling him. He looked over and saw Mai sitting with the usual group these days. Mai, Chei, Aoi, Mikoto, and Nao were all sitting around the circular table and doing more chatting then eating. Tate came over and took his seat beside Mai and only a couple "Hi Tate's went around before the girls continued their fervent gossip.

He was very used to not being center of attention among this group. He told himself that he didn't know why he stayed with them but he secretly knew that it was because he wanted to be close to Mai without being too close.

He had not realized that he had spaced off until he felt the little nudge to his arm and looked over at Mai who had appeared to have broken off of the conversation with the others without detection.

"Hey Tate" whispered Mai as if not wanting to attract the attention of the other girls.

"Are you doing anything today after school?" Continued Mai in her secretive whisper.

"No, No not really."

"Awesome...well would you like to maybe go catch a movie tonight." She continued with a blush that just seemed to make her more attractive to him. "It would be just us."

He could not believe what he was hearing. His world seemed to have gotten just a bit brighter. The girl he had for some reason been unable to ask out had just done it for him. He knew the only answer was yes; hell, he would be a fool not to say it. This was a once in a life time opportunity.

"Ya, ya of course, lets do it." he replied not too gracefully. "I would love to. When do you want me to pick you up?"

"Around five if you can" she said. Now the blush that made her all the more attractive and gotten bigger because the conversation had just completely and totally ceased and all eyes at the table were on them. Aoi and Chei were both grinning, Nao was rolling her eyes as is expected and Mikoto seemed confused at why the conversation had come to such a quick halt.

"Ya awesome sounds great I'll see you then." Said Tate in an attempt at a cool mellow voice which almost turned into a violent trip on of the bench as he got up to leave.

* * *

**A/Ns**

**Flyleaf799: **BLEH! I don't know if I like how this one turned out... Either way, we are going somewhere with this! I promise!

Oh and just to be off topic for a moment, has any one seen Kannazuki no Miko? Cause I just finished it and I want to know what other people thought of it.. And if I was the only one that totally cried at the end... hehe :)

**DubhRi:** I think its ok but could be better...we kinda just needed this chapter to wrap up the whole intro thing. We promise to dish out some action in the next chapter so dont walk out on us just yet, lol .


End file.
